Rotten To the Core
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Chara sabía que el miedo le había roto en lo más profundo de su ser, sin embargo, ese miedo podía convertirse en odio, y de odio a la determinación. Storyfell (Storyshift x Underfell) Advertencias: Maltrato infantil.


Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rotten to the Core

Siempre tenía miedo.

Vivir en casas de acogida no es fácil, a nadie le importas y todos quieren un cuento de hadas, no un chico con problemas y con traumas que le perseguirán, aunque la pesadilla se haya acabado; si es que alguna vez acabo.

Spoiler, jamás lo hace.

¿Qué tan crueles pueden ser los humanos? ¿Tiene realmente un límite? Aquí va otra pregunta, ¿Acaso el odio tiene un límite?

 _—_ _¿Quieres ser más fuerte? —Pregunto el monstruo cabra de barbas negras, sus ojos rojos parecían casi iluminarse con luz propia; a otro niño podría darle miedo ver el color sangre en esa bestia, pero Chara ya sabía lo que era miedo de verdad._

 _—_ _Si._

Los monstruos no sabían que hacer con él, había sobrevivido por pura suerte de que el niño era demasiado débil como p ara hacer nada; y que el padre tuviera una curiosidad científica que podría poner en peligro a toda su especie con ello. El que le conservara era prueba de ello.

Y, aun así, esa familia rota y violenta era lo mejor que había tenido.

Le daba risa que por tanto tiempo se le advirtió de las bestias escondidas en la montaña; no eran como su madre drogadicta que siempre estaba demasiado ida como para escucharle llorar; como la anciana roñosa y amargada que prefería usar el dinero que le daban por él en si misma, mientras por cosas tan simples como hablar demasiado le compraban un castigo de rodillas en arroz crudo; o los tiempos en que un tipo no sabía mejor manera de castigarlo que dejarlo horas congelándose afuera.

Que ese investigador decidiera hacer operaciones que serian consideradas altamente ilegales en la superficie; era a todas luces un maravilloso regalo.

 _—_ _Tengo hambre—salió como un murmullo, aunque pretendía hablar normal, capaz era el hambre o el miedo el decidió que pareciera solo susurro. La arrugada mujer le miro con los ojos entrecerrados en el humo; parecía que miraba mas a una cucaracha molesta que a él._

 _—_ _Te alimente al medio día, así que te callas o ya sabes que pasará—el cigarrillo volvió a su boca y cerraba los ojos, pareciendo casi meditar entre tanto humo. Se abrazo las piernas y espero que pudiera ignorar el dolor de su estómago._

El metal contra su lengua se sentía casi divertido, mucho menos frío de lo que se imaginó cuando Asgore le dio la idea. Sus dientes, demasiado dañados por la falta de cuidado habían tenido que ser remplazados; y dado que estaban en eso, ¿Por qué no darle colmillos de hierro?

El tranquilizante que le dieron en la operación hizo que su boca solo se sintiera entumecida al despertar; incapaz de cerrar totalmente la boca ahora dormida por el sedante. "Podrías destrozar un hueso humano con estos" le aseguro su cuidador admirando su trabajo; de repente se imagino la mano llena de manchas por la edad de esa mujer, con ese apestoso humo que le impregnaba, e imaginaba atravesando esa misma mano con sus nuevos colmillos.

La idea le hacía sentir bien.

Y hablando de manos…había tenido que hacer un gran trabajo con las mismas.

 _—_ _Están muy dañadas por la caída—No sabía que tanto esa guerrera podría saber del cuerpo humano, mas le creía en esto. El dolor le había hecho desmayarse en algún punto entre lo que el monstruo de su tamaño le llevaba con lo que parecían sus padres; y no sabía que clase de medicina le habían dado, pero exceptuando que se sentía como si flotara un poco, al menos estaba consciente._

 _—_ _Habrá que reemplazar—Menciono el que parecía ser su pareja, observando con cuidado las manos y tomando medidas con lo que parecía ser una especie de cinta, sus ojos vidriosos no le permitían ver demasiado. No sabía que podía significar por reemplazar; empero, si su vida no había terminado y ahora estaba con criaturas del averno, ¿Qué más daba?_

Esos fueron sus pensamientos al principio, demasiado cansado de la vida misma como para siquiera importarle que planes tenían con su persona.

Su padre-y literalmente era lo más cercano a eso que había tenido en su vida-trabajo durante años en una forma de darle manos artificiales; la magia ayudaba con la sensibilidad de la misma, por otra parte, el cuerpo físico y menos mágico en si mismo le dio problemas.

Estaba con la tercera prótesis-la mejor hasta entonces-cuando su madre le sugirió que, si iban a cambiar de manos, podrían tomar la forma que quisieran de las mismas, incluyendo ser mas monstruosas. ¿Su primera idea? Garras de metal, más grandes que sus colmillos.

La idea fue lo suficiente interesante para Asgore para suspender sus proyectos actuales en intentarlo.

 _—_ _Como no mencionaste que deseabas en cuanto a estilo, decidí dejarme llevar con el diseño— Pese al tono de su voz, el orgullo en la misma se notaba a leguas._

 _En el dorso de las manos había diseños de enredaderas con espinas, parecidos a los que él tenía y le ayudabas a cuidar; en los nudillos había unos círculos en espiral, y los dedos poseían unas garras casi la mitad de grandes que el dedo mismo; este era solo el primer modelo y aun necesitaba un hechizo adecuado para que el material creciera a su mismo ritmo, para no terminar con manos desiguales cuando creciera. El metal brillaba como platino, lustradas al punto de poder ver su reflejo._

 _Por un instante, se imagino a ese tipo que en su cabeza era enorme, su pestilencia por la falta del uso del jabón y sus manos callosas; tomándole por el brazo para empujarlo a salir. Pero esta vez en lugar de conseguirlo, conseguía apuñalar su estómago, inclinarse al suelo por el dolor; y que, por una vez, pudiera sentirse tan insignificante y pequeño como él se sentía._

 _Salto de golpe hasta el cuello de Asgore; era difícil saber si su gruñido era de disgusto o de aprobación por el brazo, mas no lo alejo._

El miedo era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado desde que tenía memoria, le había sorprendido el sentir otra cosa y más aún, sentirse cómodo con aquellos que no eran de su especie. Se había tardado en comprender que daba igual los problemas y la violencia en los monstruos, sin duda estaba en los cierto en eliminar a la raza humana.

Y los apoyaba totalmente. Todo lo que había aprendido en la superficie fue algo que ya era obvio cuando llego a la superficie; los humanos eran escoria.

Daba igual que los monstruos pelearan mas que discutir, lo que podían hacer con sus convicciones, o como el deseo de poder era casi una droga para otros. Sabían cuidar a aquellos que les importaban; los Dremurr le habían acogido como suyo y ocultado de su rey para recibirlo en su casa; incluso si significaba tener que cuidar de su maltrecho cuerpo y su desastre mental.

O, y jamás podría agradecerles el ayudarle a convertirse en todo lo realmente quería ser: un arma contra la humanidad.

 _—_ _¡Yo también quiero ser fuerte! —Menciono el pequeño monstruo de su misma edad, doce años; mientras hacía un testeo con su madre de sus nuevas manos. Le hubiera gustado tener la sensibilidad de la piel para poder apreciar las marcas que había dejado en la piedra, mas era lo único que podía querer de tener manos humanas. No pensaba cambiarlas por su nuevo conjunto de garras por nada del mundo._

 _Como era regular en el científico, puso una garra entre los labios pensativo, cambiando su vista entre Chara y Asriel; como si le ocurriera una idea. Una para revolucionar su mundo._

La determinación era el arma más poderosa de los humanos, aquello que lograba que las historias de fantasmas-de mitología humana, no los monstruos-cobrara sentido por el hecho de que sus almas podía sostenerse incluso después de la muerte. Esa habilidad la carecían todos los monstruos, incluyendo a los más fuertes como los monstruos jefes que eran su familia.

En los primeros intentos de Asgore de experimental con la misma en monstruos caídos, todo lo que había resultado eran bestias si, inmortales, no obstante, tuvieron que fusionarse previo a su vuelta a la vida y que estaban más haya de racionamiento lógico. Operaban de modo tan inusual y raquítico que debían mantenerse en jaulas; podían volver a ser útiles contra gran cantidad de humanos, sin embargo, si deseaban poder declarar la guerra propiamente a la humanidad al salir, necesitaban humanos que siguieran órdenes.

Ah, pero luego vino Undyne. Su cuerpo demasiado dañado por un encuentro contra un humano le había valido de tener que usar piezas mecánicas para volver a ser de utilidad, y unas cantidades medidas de determinación habían logrado hacerla una de las mejores guerreras del Underground, y su experimento más exitoso.

Si ese era el caso, ¿Cómo sería con un monstruo sano, el por las razones biológicas más fuertes; y la determinación sacada de un humano vivo?

Este detalle causo discusiones con sus padres. Toriel haría todo por su familia y sobretodo sus hijos, Chara había sido en parte conejillo de pruebas por su pobre estado y porque todo comenzó cuando le adoptaron, y el cariño era casi inexistente. Las cosas ya eran distintas, Asriel pese a su entusiasmo era algo casi sagrado como para hacerle experimentos.

Ninguno de los dos era viables para los mismos, sus energías iban a su primogénito; además de que con el mismo en crecimiento hacia que las probabilidades de adaptarse a los cambios fueran mejores, el alma de un monstruo jefe era mas fuerte y resistente; si con un monstruo normal y cerca de la muerte sirvió, era mucho mas raro que al le pasara nada.

Obviamente, eso no era suficiente para ella en ese momento. Tras mucha discusión, solo una cosa le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Ellos no estarían por siempre, Asriel pese a su entusiasmo nunca había ganado AMOR y aun podía ser sensible incluso a un niño humano; Chara pese a sus cambios aun era vulnerable hasta cierto. Mas si combinaban la resistencia de la materia de Chara, y la magia de Asriel; podrían no solo ser la clave para la guerra, podrían sobrevivir al infierno que podría desatarse tanto como con la llegada de un humano, como con lo que pudiera pasar afuera.

Además, Asgore prometió tener cuidado.

 _—_ _¡Sí! —Exclamo con éxito, viendo su primera bala con magia ser creada. Una cuchilla de color rojo apareció ante sus ojos, estaba un poco titileante y tenía que concentrarse para mantenerla; más ahí estaba, magia._

 _—_ _Impresionante—Su padre agarro su barbilla con orgullo; el fragmento de Asriel ahora implementado en su alma había como planeo, obviamente necesitaría practica un monstruo de 6 años demostraba mejores habilidades, más era un progreso._

 _No solo eso; Asriel tenía más peso y se notaba que había obtenido más materia física; en sus controles de golpes físicos estaba adquiriendo resultados que rivalizaban con los de Toriel que poseía AMOR y la fuerza de la guerra; si el pequeño intercambio se adaptaba y crecía con las almas nativas, todo indicaba a que esto iría mejor._

 _La idea de que su hermano y él pudieran vencer a todo lo que la humanidad tuviera que arrojarles, le llenaba de determinación._

Una vez, se había sentido tan frágil como una hoja de otoño; como si incluso las pisadas de un bebé pudieran volverle el más fino polvo; listo para desintegrarse y desaparecer de la existencia. Una vez, lo intento.

Pero eso fue hace años; so ese miedo como gasolina para su odio, y ese odio en determinación. Su bala se convertiría en muchas, aprendería patrones de ataque, como luchar ya sea en el calor de Hotland o en la resbaladiza nieve de Snowdin.

Podía imaginarse a esa mujer, aquella drogadicta que prefería acostarse con quién sea por el dinero para las drogas, que no le importaba dejarlo en una esquina viendo lo que tuviera que ver; que apenas le veía como algo más que una molestia.

Más de una vez deseo que cruzara esas puertas ahora selladas; probablemente destrozada por sus adicciones y queriendo hacer lo que sea por más, confundida y asustada de ese nuevo mundo, y aliviada de ver a otro humano al que ya sea por la máscara de gas que solía usar, o el tiempo que había pasado, no reconocería,

Deseaba rodearla de sus titileantes cuchillos rojos, matarla.

Lo que sea que atravesara esa puerta; lo que pudiera traer la humanidad, estaba listo para destrozarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HE ESCRITO ALGO, POR FIN CARAJO.

Ejem, en fin.

No sé si este fandom sigue vivo-ha pasado años desde que leí algún fic en español-y tampoco es que me importe demasiado.

Llevo mas de un año en hiatus, más de un año sin escribir algo completo o que me satisfaga, ya era maldita hora.

Oh por cierto, lo que ha pasado no me lo inventado yo, no enteramente; me puse a buscar casos de maltrato en el sistema de Acogida, y diablos, puede ser bastante horrible. Y eso que si lo hubiera cambiado de época y a Chara de etnia, las cosas podrían haberse puesto realmente oscuras.

No…¿no creo tener algo mas que decir? En realidad esto lo escribí un día después de publicarlo, si algún de casualidad tienes dudas o lo que sea, ya puede comentar o mandarme un MP.

Con algo de suerte, seguire escribiendo.

Jordan.


End file.
